


We Need To Talk

by londonwayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonwayne/pseuds/londonwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue: Put Your Graffiti On Me<br/>--<br/>Her breath hitched as their mouths crashed together. Neither one is sure of exactly how they came to be in their current situation. However, neither is stopping it from happening. They give into their wild sides. The wolf takes over. They can’t keep their hands off of each other. They rip the fabric from each others body. Damn the clothes. Damn the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Happy Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520371) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



> I read the referenced fic and it was one of the first I ever read. I got sucked into Teen Wolf very quickly and, as many of you know, once you're in, you can't get out. Thank you to everyone that has put up with me griping about this. You were all very patient with me. I love you guys.  
> I have no objection to any feedback. I'd love it. I know I didn't do great on giving Stiles the proper characteristics. He's not as much of a spaz in this.  
> I may take a break to write a couple Christmas ficlets, so this may take a little longer than I'd like, but I hope I don't let any of you that stay with me down. I also hope to have a fanmix done to go with this before I finish it. I've already begun, so hopefully it's just a matter of time before I finish it. Each chapter is named after a different song I listened to during the writing of that specific chapter. If you have difficulty finding it, then get in touch with me and I'll lead you in the right direction.  
> This is the first chapter. I hope you return for more.

Stiles awoke with a start. His sheets were balled up from violent sleep. He was covered in sweat and all of him was wide awake and raring to go. It was the first dream about Derek that he’d had in weeks… That he could remember, at least. Derek had been kissing Stiles and was working down Stiles’ neck. It kicked Stiles’ senses into overdrive. The adrenaline kick had woken him up. He moved from his bed to the window. He saw two red dots on the horizon, but, in a blink, they were gone.  
Stiles powered up his computer and began browsing the internet. Much to his dad’s delight, Stiles had taken more to internet blogging than to internet porn. What Stiles knew that his dad didn’t, though, was that Tumblr was one of the easiest ways to find porn. Stiles found a video he particularly liked and worked on exhausting himself. It took him two times to finally feel like he was sleepy enough to fall into slumber again.  


Stiles yawned and felt his eyelids grow heavy. He collapsed on the bed without fixing his sheets. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He had no more dreams of Derek that night. He had no more dreams at all that night.  


The alarm went off for Stiles to get up for school. He obliged it by throwing it across the room and closing his eyes again.  
The voice was his father’s, obviously tired from pulling another overnight shift. Stiles grumbled and pulled himself out of his still bare bed. He slid into the pants from the previous day, a grey shirt, and his red hoodie. Stiles’ hoodie was like a security blanket for him. He rarely wore it anymore though. It reminded him too much of Derek. Derek used to call him his Red Riding Hood before reaching over and squeezing his hand. A hand squeeze from Derek was huge. The sourwolf was a man of little emotion, let alone any kind of PDA. It had bugged Stiles for a long time before Lydia pointed out how stand off-ish Derek was and rationalized it for him. What she couldn't rationalize was why Derek had done what he did to Stiles.  


Derek had apologized. Stiles, while accepting it to Derek’s face, still held a heavy grudge in his heart. Thinking about everything that Derek had done, how he would've touched Erica, kissed her, made Stiles sick to his stomach. Stiles was Derek’s mate and still Derek had let his carnal instinct to mate rule him. Stiles pushed these thoughts out of his head and grabbed his keys.  


The day held nothing special. After Allison left, Scott was, again, glued to Stiles. They were back to old times, except now Jackson and Lydia acknowledged them. Lydia had convinced Jackson to let them join their table for lunch. Jackson said he’d only accepted because he could use the excuse of them being on the lacrosse team as the reason they were there. It was obvious to both Scott and Stiles that Jackson still didn't like them, but Jackson had become an expert at having people believe what they wanted him to believe.  


Stiles already had homework that night. He was supposed to read a couple chapters in some bird book. Instead he grabbed his computer and began more work on the creature they’d been tracking but had yet to catch, the Bouda. They knew, thanks to Stiles and Lydia, that it could shift from hyena into human and vice-versa, it was likely a blacksmith, and that it had a thing for killing lovers. Thankfully for Stiles, he was no longer one of those. Shifting from tab to tab, Stiles couldn't find anything new. He jumped when he heard a thud from downstairs. He remembered that the Bouda only attacked at night and that it wasn't that. Unfortunately, the Hale pack had made several enemies, so it could be anything. Grabbing the bat by his bed, Stiles crept closer to the door. He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and knew his dad was at work, so Stiles was extremely nervous. The pack always used his window and everyone else knocked. As his bedroom door opened, Stiles swung. His bat made contact… with Derek’s hand. What the fuck was Derek doing here?  


“What the fuck are you doing here?”  


“Well, I wasn't looking to get my head bashed in. I came to see if you had anything new about the Bouda.”  


Stiles knew Derek better than that. Derek was here to try and get Stiles to talk to him. Since the Erica debacle, they’d barely spoken outside of pack business. Stiles had left Derek and that was that. They were strictly business. Stiles’ head was telling him that it needed to stay that way, but he kept thinking back to his dream; Derek’s hands on him and Derek’s mouth on his. Now, here Derek was and Stiles knew he could have him if he wanted. Rather than tackle him, Stiles just replied with a shake of his head.  


“Oh, well okay. Sorry I bugged you Stiles.”  


“It’s fine,” and it was. Stiles liked seeing Derek, still loved Derek, but knew they’d never have what they did.  


Derek turned to walk back out the door.  


“The window-”  


It was Stiles speaking. Derek looked at him with a confused look, so Stiles continued.  


“Why’d you use the door, not the window?”  


“The key you gave me. I didn't think you’d mind. I also, though, didn't think I’d have a bat swung at my head.”  


“Sorry about that. Could you knock next time? Or, at least, give me a warning of some kind. I could have been naked.”  


Stiles knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his lips. He saw the thought forming. Derek needed to leave now.  


“I think you need to leave now.”  


“Yeah. Sorry for intruding.”  


Neither said goodbye. It was something Derek had stopped using with Stiles after he learned how much Stiles hated the word, “It means something’s ending and I don’t want it to end. I want to do this forever.”  


When he’d said it, he and Derek were still together. They’d been celebrating an anniversary, their seven months (not that Stiles remembered…) and had just finished making love. Stiles had mentioned his mother earlier in the evening and how she’d made sure to always say, “I love you. Goodbye” to him every time he’d left the hospital. She’d said it one Wednesday night and Stiles said it back not knowing it’d be the last time. Stiles had lost his mother on a Thursday and her last word was goodbye. It was such a mundane word, but Stiles hated it. After that, Derek had stopped saying it to him. He began saying “see you later” or something similar. Then, Stiles viewed it as sweet. Now, Stiles viewed it as sentimental crap. Derek, now, was just another reason he hated the word.  


After Derek’s departure, Stiles just sat in his desk chair. He didn't miss Derek. He didn't! That’s all he kept telling himself. His mind was listening, but it made his heart strain. Of course he missed him. How could he not? Derek’s face alone looked like it had been carved from marble. His strong, perfect cheekbones always covered in light stubble from a skipped shave, his beautiful green eyes, his- No. Stiles didn't miss him.  


That’s when it happened. He started crying. Stiles never cried. He was always too busy to cry. Of course there’d been times he’d wanted to, but he couldn't. He usually just shut down, popped a couple pills, and stayed up on his computer distracting himself. The last time he’d cried was after Lydia’s party. What his dad had said stung. He knew it was the punch, not really his dad, but it still hurt. He’d talked to his dad about it. His dad could handle a lot more after learning about werewolves. Hallucinogenic punch was nothing compared to that. His dad had assured Stiles that he didn't and wasn't killing anyone. Stiles just said he was fine and went to his room. Like then, here sat Stiles. Alone. In his room. Crying. He knew crying was sometimes a good thing, but he still hated it. It made him feel weak. Being around the pack gave him enough of that feeling.


	2. Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One planned meeting... One... not so planned...

He heard his phone buzz and looked at the name on the screen. What the hell did Scott want right now? It was a one word message, ‘Jeep’.  
Stiles wiped his face and reached for his keys. Scott was leaning on the jeep when Stiles opened the front door.  


“Hey man. Meeting, remember?”  


No, Stiles hadn’t remembered.  


“Yeah. I was throwing on my shoes when you texted. Perfect timing.”  


“Great minds.”  


Stiles climbed in the driver’s side and unlocked the passenger for Scott.  


“Um, Stiles, are you okay?”  


“I’m fine. Why?”  


“Your eyes are red and puffy. Are you sure you’re okay?”  


“Allergies.”  


“Stiles, you’re allergies aren’t-”  


“Look, I’m fine, okay? Now, get in loser, we’ve got a meeting. We’re already late.”  


Maybe he’d been a little harsh with his reply, but it’d gotten Scott to shut up and get in the jeep. They rode the way to the sub station with only Stiles blasting the ironic wolf CD that had gotten itself stuck in the stereo. Count that as another in the list of things wrong with Stiles’ vehicle. Derek had offered to fix it, but Stiles said no. Derek kept trying, but no- Stiles wasn’t thinking about him. He was about to have to deal with him for god knows how long. He wanted these five minutes of peace. Turns out, they’d be the fastest five minutes of Stiles’ life.  


Everyone was already parked and inside when they pulled. Scott jumped out of the jeep before Stiles had even stopped and parked.  


“Dangerous!” Stiles yelled out the window at his best friend.  


“Werewolf!” And then he was gone.  


Scott always said that like it was an excuse for him to act even more dumb than usual. Stiles rolled his eyes and reached in the back for his laptop.  


“Hey, Batman, need a hand?”  


He had forgiven Erica for Derek. It was a full moon and she was still fairly new to the whole full moon restraint thing.  


“Naw. I got it. Why’d you come out here? Did Scott send you out here because of my eyes? That nosey little- Ugh! We really need to get him laid. All he does is dig into my life since Allison left.”  


“Um… No. Should he have? What’s wrong with your eyes? Been playin’ rough and tumble with the Bouda alone? You know you’re supposed to call me.”  


“No, Erica, I didn’t face the Bouda alone. Although, let’s be honest, I could take him. I was in the same room as the Kanima and didn’t die.”  


“You were paralyzed… Besides, the Kanima didn’t have quite so many teeth.”  


“Still, I’m a big boy. I could handle myself.”  


“Whatever you say, Bats. Shall we?”  


The station was always so cold. When he and Derek were together, Stiles would just steal Derek’s jacket. Speaking of that jacket, here it came, owner with it.  


“Stiles, Erica, take a seat.”  


If Derek was uncomfortable having to address the two of them at the same time, he hid it well. Stiles sat next to Scott and Erica took her place between Boyd and Isaac. They’d always be the three musketeers.  


Derek began, “Alright, we don’t really have much activity lately from the Bouda. It seems like it’s just kind of fallen off the map.”  


“Do we think it’s gone?” Erica asked.  


“Highly unlikely. According to myth, it’s purpose is killing and there’s still plenty to kill here.”  


“Wow, you’re full of positivity today, aren’t you?”  


That was Scott— always making jabs at Derek.  


Derek ignored it, “Stiles, anything to add?”  


“Um, yeah. The legend also says that the Bouda could also be a powerful healer or woodcutter.”  


“So, we’re looking for a lumberjack daddy?” Scott said, elbowing Stiles to accentuate his terrible joke.  


“Considering this is Beacon Hills, not Washington, I’m gonna lean toward the healer half of what I said,” Stiles said, glaring at Scott.  


“So, look at hospitals.” It was Lydia that spoke then, “Scott, has your mom mentioned any new doctors?”  


“Nope. Not that she would. She rarely talks about who she works with.”  


“Alright, well, pay attention if she does. Your mom is our way into the hospital if need be. Anybody else got anything?” Derek asked, “Boyd? Isaac?”  


Both shook their head.  


“Jackson?”  


Jackson let out an obviously annoyed no.  


“I guess that’s it then. As usual, no going out alone at night and keep your eye open. Just because it hasn’t directly attacked us doesn’t mean it won’t. Same time tomorrow. Now, everyone out.”  


Jackson practically drug Lydia out the door. Linking arms, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica headed out shortly after them.  


“Bye guys,” they said in unison.  


Stiles swears they’re all sleeping together. No one would be surprised. There was something about Erica that drove men, and some women, wild. Stiles still had a hard time believing she’d ever had a crush on him. His heart, at the time, belonged to Lydia. Everyone knew… except Lydia. Stiles still thought Lydia was beautiful, but once Derek and he’d begun dating, Lydia had taken a backseat. Now, Stiles kept trying to convince himself he actually liked being single and, even less true, not having sex regularly.  


“Stiles! Are you listening dude?”  


“Yeah, sorry.”  


When had he ended up at Scott’s?  


“What’d I just say then?”  


“You said whatever you just said.”  


“Smart ass.”  


“That’s me.”  


“What’s goin’ on with you lately?”  


“Nothing.”  


“Stop shutting down the conversation. We both know that’s a lie. You’ve been spacing out all the time, more than usual. You obviously forgot we’d had tonight’s meeting and your eyes had been all puffy. So, come on. I’m your best friend. If there’s one thing I know, it’s when something’s off with you.”  


“There’s nothing wrong.”  


“Stiles, you’re full of shit.”  


“Wow. You’re well on your way to best friend of the year.”  


“I don’t have much competition.”  


“Harsh.”  


Stiles liked when their discussions dissolved into jokes. They didn’t say much after that. Scott didn’t bring up Stiles’ eyes again. They passed out around two am.  


Stiles woke up to Scott’s foot hanging off the bed and in his face.Stiles stood to pee and, on instinct, checked his phone. Two missed messages. One was from his dad. It just said that it was fine for Stiles to stay at Scott’s, it was a reply from hours ago. The other message was from Derek. What did he want?  


Apparently, he’d wanted to see Stiles. He said he was at Stiles’. That was about an hour ago. Stiles knew that, like him, Derek rarely slept and knew he was probably still awake. What Stiles didn’t know was whether or not he should text him. He could hear his conscience telling him it was a dumb idea. Stiles, instead, listened to his heart.  


“Did you need something?”  


Stiles set his phone down and finally went to go to the bathroom. When he came back he checked the phone and didn’t have a reply yet. He laid it on the pillow next to his head and began to drift back to sleep. He was only asleep for about ten minutes before his face felt funny. His phone had slid under his left cheek. It was, as Stiles had expected, Derek.  


“I couldn’t sleep and I figured you were also awake. I’d wanted to talk.”  


“About what, Derek?”  


“About why you were crying earlier.”  


Stiles was flabbergasted. He was absolutely speechless. He must have stayed that way too long because he felt his phone vibrate again.  


“I’m a werewolf, Stiles. We have this nifty thing where we have a keen sense of hearing. It’s above average. And I’m not dumb. I can tell when people are crying. I had a sister that cried a few times when we were growing up.”  


“It was just the TV.”  


“Stiles, don’t lie.”  


“I’m not.”  


“Alright. Talk to me sometime. It’s not me, is it?”  


“No.”  


“Okay. I still love you, Stiles.”  


“Yeah, okay.”  


“I do.”  


“I said okay.”  


Stiles didn’t want to get upset, but how dare Derek. After what he did. He can’t just pretend that nothing happened.  


Stiles’ mother had always told him not to go to bed in a sour mood. Stiles went to the bathroom and ran a shower. When he got out, he felt better. Like the night before, he fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.  


“Scott! Stiles! Breakfast,” Mrs. McCall hollered, waking both of them.  


The rest of the week went by slowly and rather boring. That was… until Friday night. All Stiles got was a hurried call from Isaac to get to the Hale house. Stiles pulled up just as the Bouda flew out the front window. Stiles slammed on the brakes and tried to turn off his lights since it attracted the beast. He got them off, but not soon enough. The Bouda stared at Stiles and began to move to the driver’s side door.  
Thankfully, before it got too close, two members of the pack lunged through the broken window. Stiles could tell which was Derek, but couldn’t clearly see the other one. He assumed it was Isaac.  


Stiles stayed safely inside his jeep while Derek and Isaac took on the Bouda. Claws were flying and Stiles was proud to see that Derek and Isaac appeared to be winning. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw more figures lunge toward the fight. Erica, Boyd, and Scott jumped in the fight without hesitation. The Bouda clearly didn’t expect this many enemies at once. It found a giant feat of strength and threw Erica and Isaac into a tree, followed by Boyd. The sound of bones cracking and breaking echoed. This left the Bouda facing only Scott and Derek.  


Scott got in a couple of good hits, but it was Derek who really did the most damage. The Bouda swung at Derek’s side, but Derek caught it before it made contact. Derek twisted and the creature cried out in pain. It was the first noise any of them had heard it make. It swung with it’s other arm and knocked Derek away from it and swung back to hit Scott right as he was lunging at it. With no one attacking it, it took advantage if it’s freedom to run into the dark woods.  


Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica looked at Derek for instruction. As Derek began to open his mouth, they all jerked their heads toward Stiles.  


“It’s just me. Don’t freak”  


They all turned back to Derek. Derek asked if everyone was okay and they all grumbled a yes.  


“Well, it’s hurt, so we should have time before it attacks again. It’s time to really step it up. We have to find out who it is. It’ll be easier to stop if it hasn’t changed yet. Now, has anyone seen Jackson? Someone find out where the hell he is,” Derek said, a heavy edge in his tone. Stiles hadn’t heard that tone in a while. Derek only adopted it when he was scared. Continuously, Derek said, “We aren’t going after that. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac, go inside and patch yourselves up. Scott, go see if you can see what doctor’s were off tonight. Stiles, with me.”  


Stiles hated being singled out, especially by Mr. Alpha himself. There’d been a time when it hadn’t bothered him. He used to enjoy it. Being singled out by Derek had made good times, several of them. And, to top it off, Derek knew several quiet places. God, those had been good times. The way Derek had said his name…  


“Stiles… Stiles…  


Stiles!”  


“Huh?”  


“I said your name three times. You and I have work to do.”  


Stiles knew this wasn’t gonna be one of those good times. He was both upset and relieved.  


He and Derek headed inside the completely unscathed front door.  


“I think you might need to replace the window. Or, ya know, leave it. It adds to the overall Addam’s Family vibe you already send out with this place.”  


Stiles heard Derek gruff before he closed the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people that have read this. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I hope to have it never take this long again.  
> Any comments or kudos are appreciated.


	3. Montserrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just Derek creepin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short one, guys. It's a bit of a filler. I'm currently typing up Chapter 4, so it should be up in a day or two. As usual, thank you for reading and sticking with me, despite how terrible I am at updating. I love you guys. Please stick with me on this. I really hope it turns out in a way that both you and I like.  
> Oh, and the chapter title is from a song of the same name by Bajofondo Tango Club.

It’d been a month since the fight with the Bouda, so everyone had begun to let their guard down. Erica had been glued to Isaac’s side, so Stiles didn’t have to deal with any jealousy issues. Scott had, of course, been at Stiles’ constantly. Both his dad and Scott’s mom were used to it. It’d been like that since practically birth. Both parents assumed they were practically always doing pack stuff, so they left them alone. That was one positive thing about them knowing. It was also nice that the lying, for the most part, stopped.  


Tonight, instead of being at Stiles’, they were at Scott’s. Scott was playing his guitar and they were writing things that didn’t make sense. Stiles’ writing rarely made sense, even to him. Then he saw one line, ‘blood eyes looking into mine’. Something about that scared him.  


“Dude, I’m done writing for now. My hand’s cramping. ”  


“Alright,” Scott said as he leaned his guitar against the wall, “Derek’s outside.”  


“Holler at him to use the front door like a normal person. Just because--” the doorbell cut him off.  


“Oh yeah, werewolf hearing.”  


Scott jumped off the bed and headed for the door. A second alter, there were three, instead of two, bodies occupying the room.  


“Stiles,” Derek said as hello.  


Stiles avoided eye contact. He grumbled a hey back and looked past Derek. Scott, standing behind Derek, shot Stiles a look.  


“So, big bad alpha, what do you need?” Stiles said with an annoyed tone, “or are you just here for guy time?”  


“Erica reminded me that Scott never told me what doctors were off. Plus, I…”  


“What Derek?” Scott asked.  


“Nothing. What doctors were off?”  


“Uh… Brooks, Abers, and Yates. There were a couple others, but mom said they’re all trustworthy.”  


Stiles visibly annoyed looked back at Scott, “Dude! You asked your mom? You’re gonna freak her out. We can’t have her scared of going to work. That’s why we didn’t tell her Peter’s story.”  


“Woah, Stiles, calm down. I casually dropped names over a couple days. That’s why, Derek, I hadn’t told you. I have a brain guys.”  


Both Derek and Stiles stiffened chuckles.  


Suddenly Derek’s face was back to being stone, “Alright, well, you’ve told me now. Both of you be sure to listen for anything. I’ll leave you guys to whatever you’re up to.”  


Scott stopped him, “You know Derek, you are allowed to stay… if you want.”  


Stiles immediately glared at him and, as his eyes focused on Scott, he could feel Derek’s gaze hot on his skin. It used to be something he welcomed, but now it just agitated him.  


“No, it’s fine. I’ve got stuff to take care of. Do I have to walk down the stairs and use the door, Stiles?”  


“It’s not my house, ask Scott.”  


“Scott?”  


“Use whichever.”  


Derek looked at Stiles again and then walked out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the front door. Stiles hated him for using the front door. He’d have never done it if Stiles wasn’t there.  


After he was gone, Stiles said, “Sometimes I wish, when he did decide to use the window, that it’d injure him. I don’t want him dead. I just want him injured.”  


Scott looked very unfocused on Stiles’ last few words, “Derek says he heard that.”  


“Of course he did…”  



	4. La Tortura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less creeper Derek, more flirty Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Aren't you a lucky duck. This is because the last posted chapter wasn't very great and I know that. I just typed this and, while I checked it, excuse any errors in typing. Point out any spelling errors you see. I promise not to be upset with you. As per usual, thank you for reading. I changed the last bit of this chapter from hat it was originally. A lot of thanks to AO3 user njflkf who has really helped influence my revision of the end of this chapter. I hope it's going in a direction you like.

No sooner had Stiles closed his eyes than they opened again. The room was almost completely dark, save for the moon through the window. He’d only gotten home from Scott’s about an hour ago and his dad was at work, so he didn’t bother trying to be quiet closing the door. He’d slammed it louder than necessary and then went and collapsed on his bed. He hadn’t even stripped for bed.   


He assumed what had woken him was the front door, so he waited for his dad’s footsteps to begin ascending the stairs. When none came, he reached for the baseball bat by his bed. It was absolutely silent in his house. Then something broke the silence and Stiles jumped slightly. He waited for the nose to repeat. When it did, he knew what it was. It couldn’t be though. It’d been months since that was a thing. Then it happened again and Stiles released the grip on his bat, letting it fall to the floor. He stood from his bed and ended up knocking over a cup on the way to his window. He looked out and, sure enough, Derek was kneeling below looking for rocks to throw at Stiles’ window.   


“Hey, Sourwolf, it’s called a front door. You do have a key. Although, you really could’ve called instead of just intruding on my beauty rest. How am I supposed to keep this whole haggard little boy thing going? And I have to, you know. It keeps all the girls and boys comin’.”   


“Stiles, shut up and move, so I can get in. We need to talk.”   


“Where have I heard that before?” Stiles asked sarcastically and with as much bite as he could muster this early in the morning and while running off an hour of sleep. He remembers the exact moment he’d heard those words. Hell, he remembered the exact date and time. He moved anyway, “This better be good. I was having a great dream that didn’t involve you.”   


Derek’s figure loomed in front of him. His face was shadowed, so Stiles couldn’t see his expression.   


“I can hear your heartbeat, Stiles.”   


“Sorry, I can’t help it. You make me nervous when you say we need to talk. What you say matters more than most people and the last time you said those particular words in that particular order, I got my heart stomped on. So, excuse me for caring what comes out of your mouth. You’re still really important to me and… ignore how far down my throat my foot is.”   


“You realize you just set yourself up, right?”   


“Yes. Keep your scowl-y mouth closed.”   


“I didn’t say anything, Stiles.”   


“You were thinking it. I saw you. I know you.”   


“More than most, yeah.”   


“So, what’d you need to talk about? I assume, by your midnight creeper status, that it’s important.”   


”It’s actually a surprise. Close your eyes.”   


”The last time I did that, you gave me a dead animal…”   


”It was a present!”   


”It was gross. The wolf came out a little too much.”   


”Never have you said that before. Especially when I was-“   


”Shut it Derek!”   


”I was gonna say protecting you, pervert.”   


”You totally weren’t.”   


”You’ll never know now. Now, close your eyes.”   


”Derek, I’m not-“   


”Stiles,” Derek interjected.   


”Fine, fine.”   


Stiles closed his eyes and held out his hands when Derek told him to. He felt cold metal hit his hands and opened his eyes.   


”Derek, why do I have a key to- Derek you gave me a key to your car!”   


”Aren’t you clever?”   


”But… why?”   


”If something happens to me, then I want it going to someone I trust. And to someone I love.”   


”Derek, nothing’s gonna happen.”   


”You don’t know that. This Bouda basically tore us limb from limb. We know next to nothing about this damn thing. I’m just being cautious.”   


”No, Derek, you’re being stupid. You have an entire pack behind you. We’re not gonna let anything happen to you, so, with all due respect, I decline. And we aren’t dating anymore, so I certainly don’t need it for midnight fun times. Please take it back.”   


Stiles tried to hand the key back and Derek pushed his hand away, “No, Stiles, I love you and trust you. Plus, I don’t want you dying in that hunk of junk you’re clinging to.”   


”Derek, I don’t want it.”   


”Stiles, stop arguing. You know you’re gonna lose.”   


”Oh right, Sourwolf, because you always won before.”   


”I let you win.”   


”Lies. I have expert lawyer arguing skills. Ask Scott and my dad, my arguing skills are the argue-ist.”   


”Stiles, just stop.”  


”You’re gonna l-“   


And then Derek’s mouth was on his and Stiles lost his train of thought. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Derek jumped out the window and didn’t even say bye. Stiles was too stunned to move. He stood for five minutes with his mouth open, looking at the window. He felt his eyes start to water and he couldn’t tell if it was from anger or how amazing it felt to have Derek kiss him again. He hated himself for enjoying it, he really did, but it had felt so real, so good. It felt like before. Besides, Stiles had kinda hoped it would happen. He’d done nothing but flirt while Derek was here. And Derek had been flirting back. I mean- they both wanted it, right? Stiles fell back onto his bed, realizing the key was still in his hand,   


“Fucking Derek Hale.”


	5. Gettin' Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' jeep hates him, but what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you lovely people that put up with me. I'm terrible at this. As usual, this hasn't been read by a beta, so let me know any mistakes you see. I've already begun typing up the next couple chapters, so they should be up much sooner than this one was.  
> There are a few parts in this chapter I don't absolutely love, but I hope to make up for them in later chapters. Just stick with me.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Five time Stiles had tried to start his jeep and five times his jeep made the same ugly noise back at him. He tried once more and, again, the same ugly clicking noise.

His dad was passed out already. He knew all Scott had was his bike and there was no way he was asking Jackson for a ride. Their ‘bro’ status was nowhere near that point, nor would it ever be. They had an understanding.

He could only think of one option… and he really didn’t like it. Not after last night. He pulled out his phone anyway.

_Hey Derek, I have a huge favor to ask_

It took Derek about two minutes to pull up at Stiles’ house. He swung open the driver door and started to step out.

“Nope. No time. You can look at it later. I have school in like five minutes.”

“Get in.”

Stiles jumped in and Derek sped off in the direction of the high school. The tension could really have been cut with a knife and Stiles tried his hardest to ignore it. Just as Derek started to open his mouth, they pulled up and Stiles was tripping over himself trying to get out of the car.

“Thanks again, Derek. Bye.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude, did Derek drive you to school or something?”

“Yeah. My jeep’s given out for the day. Poor thing. She tries so hard,” Stiles said as he jokingly placed his hands over his heart, “Any day now, we may lose her. Also—Have I told you lately how much you being able to smell Derek on me creeps me out?”

“Not just me. Jackson isn’t gonna let you live this down. And just think of Erica and Isaac. You better prepare yourself…”

“They won’t say anything. I’m gonna douse myself in the cologne I have in my locker from times past. Good times past… Such… good… times.”

“Dude, you’re drooling. Plus, I’m aware of those times. We’re all aware of those times. Walls are paper thin and we have amazing hearing.”

Stiles blushed without meaning to and had to slip his binder in his lap to avoid any awkward glances from what was going on in his pants right now.

“Dude, Stiles, control yourself. Your heartbeat is going crazy. You’re—Oh my god, you’re thinking about sex with Derek, aren’t you? Dude, gross.”

“Payback for making me hear about Allison for so damn long.”

* * *

 

Stiles phone went off at lunch while he was in mid-conversation with Scott about some video game Stiles had already beaten. Stiles had checked out of that conversation about four sentences ago. Stiles knew it was gonna be Derek before he even looked at it.

_Bouda attack last night. Tell Scott and the pack. Meeting asap. Thx_

_Done and noted. Learn to spell out thanks. Thanks_

_Smartass._

_If the shoe fits…_

_Will you need a ride_

_Nah. It’s fine. I don’t wanna be a burden. I’ll walk._

_Stiles, I’ll be there after school._

“Man, again with the heartbeat,” Scott began, “did you even hear what I was saying? Who are you texting anyway? Your heart sounds like it’s gonna explode. You’re texting Derek, aren’t you? You totally are!”

“Shut up, Scott.”

Stiles started to smile until Erica began singing, “Batsy and Sourwolf, sitting in a tree--”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Isaac finished.

“I hate you both. And there will be no kissing, nor has there been, so drop it.”

Stiles stood up, probably a little too quickly, and walked to throw away his trash. Not having amazing werewolf hearing, Stiles didn’t hear Scott follow him, but realized when Scott opened his mouth, “Stiles, you’re an awful liar.”

“Am not.”

“Don’t worry, man, I’ll keep your secret wolf boinkings to myself.”

“There is no boinking!”

“Dude. Worst liar ever.”

“Shut up, Scott.”

* * *

 

Stiles and Scott walked out the front doors of the school. Stiles started to the bike rack with Scott until Scott started laughing.

“Why’d you magically become the joker? What’s wrong? Do I have something on me?” Stiles started patting himself down and looking on his shirt and pants, but saw nothing.

“Dude, where are you going?”

Stiles stopped feeling himself up, “Huh?”

“Your chariot and Prince Charming await,” Scott said pointing in the direction of—ugh!—just as he’d said he would be, Derek was there. Stiles could barely see his outline sitting in the driver’s side of the black sports car. Rolling his eyes, Stiles sighed and said bye to Scott. He turned and headed to where Derek was parked.

Opening the door, Stiles said, “Look Derek, I told you that I could walk. My car’s broken, not my legs.”

“Just get in.”

“Derek, it’s fine. I need the excersi-”

“Get in.”

Stiles did as he was told this time.

“Did you tell everyone about tonight’s meeting?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Good. We’re gonna run by your house, then go ahead and meet at the depot. Tell everyone to go there in about 30 minutes.”

Stiles pulled out his phone and typed out the message before turning to Derek, “anything else, Captain McBossypants?”

“No.”

Much of the drive was done in silence because neither of them knew what to say. Derek, surprisingly, went the speed limit, so it seemed like the drive was taking one hundred times longer than usual. As they pulled up, Stiles let out an audible huff when he saw his jeep. It was still parked exactly where he’d left it this morning.

“Do you have your keys?”

“Yeah, why?”

“While you drop off your bag and grab whatever you need, I’m gonna take a look under the hood and see if I can do anything.”

Stiles pulled the keys from his pocket and set them in Derek’s open hand. Stiles may have let his hand sit in Derek’s palm a little longer than was necessary to hand someone keys. “Go for it, Mr. Handyman.”

“I’m getting a lot of new nicknames today.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the car door.

It didn’t take Stiles long and, ten minutes later, he was back outside.

“Stiles, we could’ve jumped this this morning. You probably need a new battery though. This one’s on its last leg.”

“That damn jeep costs so much money for upkeep,” Stiles said, mostly to himself, “I don’t have endless amounts of money to pour into it. Money doesn’t grow on trees. Someone should probably tell my jeep that.”

“If you can’t afford it, I can-”

“No.”

“It was just an off-”

“I said no, Derek.”

The last thing Stiles needed was to be dependent on Derek again. He’d had to do that this morning. He already hated having to ask, “Can you run me up to the auto place to get a new battery?”

“Of course. Get in. We’ll grab that, then meet up with the rest of the pack. Afterward, we can come back here and I’ll put it in for you.”

“Derek, I’m perfectly capable.”

“Stiles, you didn’t realize we could’ve jumped it this morning. I’ll put it in for you.”

“You’re not gonna drop this until I just let you put it in, are you?”

“You got it,” Derek said, a little too proudly for Stiles’ taste.

* * *

 

The auto parts store was exceptionally boring. Derek seemed to love it though. Stiles hated how much he loved seeing Derek happy. It didn’t take long to get the battery needed. Derek had started to pull his wallet out, but Stiles was quick at the draw. Granted, he ended up dropping a couple cards and- was that a condom? Shit!

Derek ended up paying while Stiles had dropped quickly to grab his belongings. He didn’t want Derek to think he was out whoring it up. Although, why was it Derek’s business? It wasn’t, Stiles thought to himself. He was allowed to sleep with whomever he damn well pleased.

Stiles realized that Derek had paid when he lifted back up and Derek had just signed his name to the receipt. He made a mental note to find a way to slip Derek some money to cover this.

Stiles just had to find a way to figure out how to do it where Derek wouldn’t shove the money back at him.


	6. Beautifully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, and do you see who happens to be absent from this very important meeting?”
> 
> Derek looked around and with a huff, “Damn it! Where are Scott and Isaac?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me even though I'm rubbish at updating. I love you guys. I know this is a short one, but it needed to be because some shit's about to really start, so prepare yourselves.  
> The chapter name is from Jay Brannan. It may change because I'm not madly in love with that song choice.

Derek pulled into the circle of cars already parked outside the depot. He stopped the car and turned to look at Stiles. Before it happened, they’d probably make out before they went inside, but… it had happened. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” 

“No, Stiles. I’ll be in in a minute.” 

“Alrighty then,” and with that, Stiles exited the vehicle. 

Everyone was there except Scott and Isaac. Even Jackson was there, scowl and all. Where were they? Stiles thought back and remembered telling them. He told Scott right after he got the message from Derek and could’ve sworn he reminded him as they were walking out of school. Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a message to Scott. Derek walked in a couple minutes later, face slightly flushed, and began to work his way to the circle of people. Stiles still hadn’t gotten anything back from Scott. 

“Derek, I need to talk to you,” Stiles intercepted Derek joining the circle and pulled him to the side. 

“Stiles, we have a meeting.” 

“Yes, and do you see who happens to be absent from this very important meeting?” 

Derek looked around and with a huff, “Damn it! Where are Scott and Isaac?” 

It was addressed to no one in particular. Everyone looked toward him, but obviously didn’t know anything. 

“I texted Scott right before you walked in, but got nothing back. Do you want me to go look for them? …Wait. I don’t have my jeep. You can go and we can wait for you to get back?” 

“No, Stiles, go. You have a key to my car. You can use it. Go take my car.” 

“Stiles take my car… How about no? What if I wreck it? Then I’ll never hear the end of it. I’ll go from Scott’s sidekick to your lunch. And, as much fun as it used to be when you, ya know, ate me, this is a very different situation. I’m totally not down with being a foodstuff.” 

“Stiles, just go,” Derek spat out, obviously annoyed with Stiles and his excuses. 

Stiles knew better than to fight back anymore, but he couldn’t help asking, “Promise not to kill me if I wreck it?” 

“Don’t wreck it.” 

“That wasn’t a yes.” 

“Shut up and go get Scott and Isaac.” 

And that’s exactly what Stiles did. He walked outside and up to the camaro. He took a deep breath and pulled out his copy of the car key. He’d driven the car before, of course. However, that was in the middle of nowhere and Derek was always with him. Plus, Derek would have forgiven him if he’d messed something up then. They were together then, but things had changed. This time was different. 

He sank into the driver’s seat. He always felt really cool behind the wheel of the camaro. I mean, it was a camaro and not Stiles’ jeep. Don’t get him wrong- he loved his jeep, but it wasn’t this. This time, though, he felt small and scared. 

“No, Stiles! This isn’t about feeling sorry for yourself. You have to find Scott and Isaac and you can kill them for making you go through this.” 

Stiles started the car and it roared to life. He put the car in gear and pulled a u-turn in a speed that was probably a little too fast. He rolled the windows down and headed toward Scott’s. He grabbed his phone and called Scott twice. Both times, no answer… of course. 

Stiles pulled up to Scott’s house and wasn’t surprised to see neither Melissa’s car nor Scott’s bike. Despite it being obvious that no one was home, Stiles threw the car into park and walked up to the front door. Stiles banged on the door. As expected, no one answered. 

He got back in the car and headed toward the Hale house. Maybe, for some unknown reason, they’d gone there. It was a half thought out idea, but it was the only idea he could think of. He saw Scott’s bike as he pulled up, so that was a good sign. Getting out of the car, Stiles hollered for Scott and Isaac. 

As he opened his mouth to shout again, he was slammed forward onto the ground.


	7. Not Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't get Derek out of his head, but, more importantly, he's in the hospital. Also, Lydia is brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck! I'm so sorry guys! I'm terrible at updating, but things have gotten really stacked up lately. School, work, and getting ready to move. Things are a bit hectic. Please stick with me. I think it's worth it. I love you guys!

The steady flow of beeps finally woke Stiles. His vision was still groggy, but he knew he was in a hospital. If the beeps hadn’t given it away, the awful overly bleached smell would have. Stiles was so sick of hospitals. The door opening made his eyes open fully and look in it’s direction. 

“Mrs. McCall, w-what happened?” 

“Supernatural stuff. I didn’t ask. We just said you tripped down some stairs. It didn’t take much convincing since everyone knows how clumsy you are. It also didn’t take much convincing for me to get in t see you. We do have a doctor that’s been coming in to check on you. Nice guy. He just started here, he just got back from a Doctors Without Borders trip to Africa. Dr. Kaftar. He’ll probably be in shortly since you’ve woken up now. Should I get him or one of the people that’s been waiting on you to wake up first?” 

“Whose waiting? Wait- How long was I out?” 

“You’ve been out for about two hours, honey. Pretty much everyone is here, but your dad is especially tense. Want him in or should I wait?” 

“Let him in. I think he’ll kill me if I’m up and don’t wanna see him. I’m sure he’s probably pulling his hair out.” 

“Derek helped calm him down.” 

Stiles perked up a bit and then cursed himself for it, “Derek’s here?” 

“Of course he is. Everyone is except Erica and Boyd. They’re out looking for whatever attacked you. I’ll get your dad.” 

Mrs. McCall walked out and Stiles’ mind immediately went to Derek. Where was he right now? Was he with Stiles’ dad? Was he really that worried about Stiles? How did Derek get here? What about his car? Oh God! His car! Derek’s car! Stiles had been driving it! Derek was gonna ki- 

“Hey Stiles. How’s it going?” 

His dad looked exhausted, “Dad, I’ve only been out for two hours. You look like death. I’m the one in the hospital bed and I doubt I look that bad. At least, I hope I don’t because wow.” 

“Oh, Stiles, you flatter me. I was sleeping and got a call that my son, _my only son_ , was in the hospital. Do you really expect me to look totally okay?” 

“Why were you asleep? Dad, wait, isn’t your shift about to start? You have to go.” 

“Yeah, I called and let them know that I was gonna be late, if I came in at all.” 

“You have to go in. I’ll be fine. The doctor will come in and tell me I’ll be up and out shortly.” 

“Stiles, are you not even gonna ask how everyone else is?” 

“Oh, yeah. How is everyone? I heard Derek, um, I heard Derek helped you.” 

“Yeah. He’s been great. He’s out there if you want me to…” 

“No, dad, it’s fine. I’m feeling kind of tired. The doctor will be in soon, then I’m gonna sleep.” 

“Alright, son, well I’ll just wait here in this chair. I wanna hear what the doctor says.” 

“Alright dad.” 

They sat in silence for the last few minutes before the doctor walked in and during none of that time did Derek cross Stiles mind. He didn’t. Not once. 

The doctor didn’t say anything of importance. Stiles was gonna be fine. He’s gonna have a couple bruises, but it’s nothing too serious. They want him in for observation over a couple nights, just to be sure that nothing got knocked somewhere it shouldn’t have. Stiles audibly groaned at hearing he’d have to sit in this stupid bed for so long. Scott and Isaac better have been doing something important. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Stiles was grateful when his room was filled with visitors. Everyone, except Derek, who’d used the excuse of switching places with Erica and Boyd, was around him. Lydia had drug Jackson, who obviously wanted to leave, but she was holding him in place. Scott was in a chair on Stiles’ right side. Everyone was obviously relieved that Stiles was okay. Lydia spoke over Scott saying something and asked what the doctor had said. They all silenced and turned to Stiles. 

“Excellent question! I’ve been working on my impression!” Stiles cleared his throat and began, “I’m Dr. Kaftar and I-” 

“Wait! What’s his name?,” Lydia interrupted. 

“Kaftar. But that wasn’t the impression. Now-” 

“Kaftar, like K-A-F-T-A-R?” 

“Yeah, I think so. Why?” 

“Oh my god! I liked right at him! How did I miss that?!” ` 

“Lydia, what are you talking about?” 

Everyone’s eyes had been jumping back and forth between Lydia and Stiles, but now rested on Lydia. 

“It means half man/half hyena.” 

“What does?” asked Scott. 

“His name,” Lydia continued, “Kaftar. It means half man/half hyena. It’s an old Persian legend.” 

Everyone grew wide-eyed. 

“Is there any limit to what you know?” Scott asked Lydia. 

“No. No, there isn’t.” 

Stiles sighed, “Someone call Derek.” 

Derek got there within five minutes, even though it was a longer ride to his house, including the legal speed limit, which apparently Derek didn’t include. 

Everyone let Lydia explain Kaftar. 

“Okay, we need a plan.”


	8. Montserrat Capri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angsty Sterek moments and quite a bit of angry Stiles. Oh, and Derek gets put in his place for the Erica thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna start churning out this fic for you guys so you aren't waiting so long. Chapter nine is where the rating is gonna change to explicit because it has some stronger sexual feels and I only expect it to get worse later. Stick with me and I'll try to make it worth every second you waste reading. I love you guys.  
> The chapter title may look familiar. A previous chapter is named Montserrat. This one is the Capri remix of the same song. I love the back and forth pull of the song. It reminds me a lot of an argument, so I felt it fit this particular chapter. The last one was more them slowly walking around each other.

“Derek, we can’t just call him in here and kill him. We have to make a plan,” Scott said as he grabbed Derek’s arm from where it was reaching for the button to call the nurse. 

Derek growled out an okay. “Someone Suggest something else then.” 

Eyes turned to Lydia. 

“Can you find where he lives?” 

“Of course I can,” Lydia rolled her eyes, “that’s like first grade stuff.” 

Stiles turned his head to Derek, “See, you should probably watch him for a bit. No going in guns blazing. Remember, we still don’t know how to kill him. Hell, we don’t even know if it is him. The name could just be a coincidence.” 

Derek grumbled a bit and finally agreed after he glanced back at Stiles where he was getting a death glare. Derek would never admit it, but that look scared him. But he’d never admit that. 

“Besides,” Stiles continued, “no killing him without me. I did find out who he was.” 

“Actually-” Lydia interrupted. 

“Fine. Lydia figured it out, but only because I got myself in the hospital, so it’s totally a shared victory between her and me.” 

Derek mumbled something under his breath and soon everyone was filing out of the room. Then it was just Derek and Stiles… alone… awkward. 

“Okay, bye guys,” Stiles hollered after them, certain they could hear him. His gaze then shifted to where Derek was standing, but quickly shot to anything else in the room like… that Spanish soap opera on tv, that was nice. 

Stiles continued to watch the tv and make up his own dialogue for a couple moments until Derek cleared his throat rather loudly. 

“Derek, to what do I owe this marvelous one-on-one session with Beacon Hills’ broody alpha?” 

“Do you still love me?” 

“Um, way to corner me, dude.” 

“Just answer the question. And don’t call me dude.” 

“It’s,” Stiles searched for the right word, “complicated,” Stiles finally sighed out. Yeah, complicated was a good word. Of course he still loved Derek, but he couldn’t tell him that. That’d be like a big step backward in his plan of being mad at Derek for everything that’d happened. Thankfully, he’d gotten good at controlling his heartbeat and, even better, the words that came out of his mouth. He’d done well until he looked at Derek, who was staring intently at him, and he lost all thought when the word yes suddenly fell from his lips. Damn it! 

Stiles quickly tried to hide his answer. “Why does it matter? I still don’t forgive you.” 

“Stiles, you know I-” 

“You’re what?” Stiles interrupted, “sorry? I know you are. You fucking slept with Erica, Derek!” 

“It was a full moon and I didn’t watch my wolf. It just—happened. I’m sorry! You know I am. What happened—there wasn’t any emotion there. It certainly wasn’t like you and I. She was wolfed out and so was I, our heads weren’t in the right place.” 

“No shit, Sherlock! You were thinking with your big werewolf dick. Erica said basically the same thing and I had an easier time forgiving her because she’s a beta. She’s your beta! You’re the god damn alpha! When you say jump, she jumps, so when you say take my giant alpha dick, she’s going to! She’s bound by the idiotic werewolf code or whatever. She came to me though. She told me everything before you did. Do you know how horrible that was? I was so hurt, Derek. I was unbelievably hurt to have to hear from one of my best friend’s that my boyfriend had cheated on me.” 

“I told you what I’d done.” 

“Yeah, after Erica already called me crying and came over to explain everything that had happened. I guess you were too busy brooding. I’m sure you were fucking thrilled to have something new to be moody over. Is that what this shit was for? You got over multiple family problems by seeing your mother again, so you weren’t miserable enough? I know it’s shitty to play that card, but that’s how I feel. As for Erica, she didn’t have a choice the way you did. You were born as a wolf, you have the control she doesn’t have. You certainly have more control than Erica, Mr. Alpha. So, I was able to forgive Erica a lot easier. Do I struggle sometimes? Of course I do. Thinking about your hands doing to her what you’d done to me. You kissing her? It damn near killed me then, and it still hurts.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Stiles eyes were wet now and Derek moved forward like he was going to comfort him like he used to. Stiles almost let him… almost. “Derek, what were you expecting? A happy reunion? Look, I love you and I’m coming to terms with things, but I’m not ready. Maybe someday in the future, but not right now. The wound is still too fresh and I have to think about things and I miss you so much it hurts, but you did what you did and I’m not prepared to let it go yet.” Stiles had to pause to catch his breath. He’d been talking faster than normal to get it all out and now couldn’t breathe. He felt like a panic attack was coming on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to open his mouth to say more when Derek asked if there was anything he could do. 

“Yes. You can get the pack ready to kick this bouda’s ass. Bring me my laptop from my house, will you?” 

“Anything else?” 

“I’d love some food that’s not from the hospital.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

Stiles closed his eyes again. Just like that, it was like they hadn’t fought. It had always baffled Stiles that they were able to do that. Even when they were together. Granted, they’d usually go back to normal after a bought of angry sex. Angry, rough sex. With Derek throwing Stiles into walls harder than usual and leaving small bruises. Stiles didn’t mind. He kind of liked the bruises. Derek would apply slight pressure to the places that the bruises were forming while he slid inside Stiles. Before Stiles had realized it, his hands had begun moving toward his crotch and then—Derek cleared his throat. 

“I’m gonna say that’s my cue to go.” 

Shit! Stiles’ eyes flew open and his hands slammed to his lap to cover the erection he knew was there. Derek probably knew too. He could probably smell it. Stiles looked up at Derek, who was sporting a toothy grin. Yeah, he could definitely smell it. God, that was fucking creepy. 

“That’s all I need. Thanks. Go now. Please.” 

“It’ll take me about twenty to twenty-five minutes. Should I give you more time before I get back?” 

“Shut up. No. Just get my laptop please.” 

Derek walked out of the room and Stiles didn’t masturbate just to spite him.


	9. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and curly fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the day of the week during this particular scene is, but we'll pretend it's Monday. Although the title is from a song, as they always are. It's actually the Glitch Mob remix of Monday by Napela. It's an excellent song that I hope you all enjoy listening to. Also, damn 3 chapters in one 24 hour period. Obviously, I'm trying to keep you guys around. I have up through chapter 13 written, so I may have to update a bit slower because I have to finish writing it. Please stick with me guys. Feedback is always okay as well. I love you guys!

The room was black. Stiles turned and looked around. 

“Hello?” 

Silence. 

Then Stiles was on his back, a heavy weight on his legs. Clawed hands were on his shoulders pinning him. He couldn’t see anything. Stiles looked up and red eyes looked back at him. Red eyes that Stiles was all too familiar with. He chanced a look at the teeth and, yep, those were werewolf fangs. Derek was wolfed out and gonna eat Stiles and there was nothing Stiles could do about it. Suddenly, his heart started going a mile a minute. 

Stiles softly choked out Derek’s name. Derek’s eyes returned to normal and Stiles strained his head to move closer to Derek. He could feel the claws in his shoulders retract and they were replaced by regular human hands. 

“You know, Derek, I really shouldn’t.” 

Derek ground into Stiles. Stiles’ head fell back and Derek’s mouth found his neck. A soft moan escaped Stiles’ lips and Derek’s teeth bit down causing the moan to form into a gasp. He knew he should say no, but how could he? Derek’s mouth felt amazing and Stiles was so fucking horny. Before his brain could stop him, Stiles was begging Derek to kiss him. Without a word, his question was rewarded. Derek’s tongue darted in and out of Stiles’ mouth like it had months before and Stiles moaned softly around it. 

Stiles reached for the hem of Derek’s shirt and moved to pull it over his head. When Derek realized what his intentions were, he released Stiles’ arms and let himself be undressed. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s now bare chest. Stiles doubted he’d ever get tired of feeling those incredible abs under his fingers. 

Their mouths crashed together again, but soon Derek was moving down and his hand came up to cradle Stiles’ neck. His hand slowly slid around and began to ball up the top of Stiles’ shirt and his other hand was moving up to do the same until—Holy shit! Derek was ripping Stiles’ shirt off. Stiles could only remember Derek doing that once before and it turned him on now just as much as it had then. 

Derek threw his hands toward Stiles’ chest and began vigorously kissing everywhere he could. His tongue would dart out when he’d get close to one of Stiles’ nipples and Stiles couldn’t suppress the groans in his throat. Derek’s teeth gently pulled at Stiles’ right nipple. The noise Stiles made was totally manly, totally. He’s never made a manlier noise. 

Soon, Derek’s weight was shifting as his mouth was exploring lower on Stiles’ torso. His hands rested on Stiles’ jeans and the messages was soon received. Lifting his hips, Stiles’ now too tight jeans were removed. As soon as his pants were gone, he could feel the breath that was hot on his thigh. Soft kisses began to be placed on each inner thigh until he felt a tongue begin to trace him in his underwear. A very audible groan escaped Stiles’ lips. Derek was always amazing with his mouth. They’d done this so much that he knew just what to do to make Stiles beg him for it. 

Stiles was in Derek’s mouth before he even realized he’d had his underwear removed. Derek’s hands moved up and down on Stiles in rhythm with his mouth, who was enjoying it all to the point of being completely speechless. Derek got off his own pants and underwear without once removing his mouth from Stiles. Glancing down, Stiles could see the muscles in his back and he reached down to touch him, to feel the muscle move underneath his fingers. He wanted to grab and pull him up, so he could return the amazing blowjob he was being given. 

Derek swatted the hands away and moved himself on top of Stiles. He straddled Stiles and lightly rocked himself on Stiles’ spit soaked dick. Stiles let out another one of those manly noises of his and Derek smirked at him before spitting into his hand. 

“Derek, are you sure you want to--,” Derek kissed him before Stiles could finish his thought. 

Stiles could feel Derek slowly lowering himself. Derek’s hands were both now firmly on Stile’s chest and his nails were digging into skin. Stiles’ loved watching Derek’s face when he bottomed. He let down all his defenses. He let Stiles in fully, both emotionally and physically. It was one of the most gorgeous things Stiles had ever seen. 

“Oh my God, Derek, you feel incredible,” Stiles moaned. 

His hands gripped Derek’s muscled thighs and he raised his hips to slip fully inside. Derek began to moan as the pace quickened. Bending down, he kissed Stiles with pure intensity. Derek’s nails began to dig into Stiles’ chest again and he knew the right spot had been hit with his upward thrusts. As Stiles continued, Derek moved back and his mouth fell slack. When Derek finally started forming things with his mouth, he could only make out one word being repeated over and over again, 

“Stiles… Stiles… Stiles…” 

Derek kept repeating it, getting louder each time. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming soon. When he opened his eyes again, Derek was… standing. Derek was standing next to him, fully clothed, holding Stiles’ laptop. 

“Stiles, I brought you curly fries,” Derek said pulling a small, crumpled bag from his jacket pocket. He then smiled at Stiles. Stiles swore he saw Derek’s eyes dart toward his crotch before that smile appeared. He didn’t know if he wanted to be wrong about that or not.


	10. Back In Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets mushy and one of Scott's secrets is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you're all enjoying it. Remember that comments and things are welcome. I love you guys.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook for anything just because you got me these,” Stiles said between handfuls of fries. 

“That wasn’t my goal. You said you wanted food. I knew you’d never say no to those. I got you one other thing that wasn’t anything you asked for…” 

“Okay. What?” A couple fries fell out of Stiles’ mouth when he asked and Derek chuckled. Derek Hale chuckled. Stiles forgot he did that sometimes, but only when it was just the two of them. 

Derek reached into the opposite jacket pocket from where he’d had the fries and pulled out a small envelope. “You can’t open this until I’ve left. I know it isn’t much, but… well, you’ll see.” Derek reached over and set the envelope on top of Stiles’ laptop on the bedside table and sat back down in his chair. 

“So,” Derek began, “are you gonna tell me what you were dreaming about?” 

“Absolutely not. You could properly tell me how I ended up in here though. This Kaftar guy’s shift just started around the time I got up. If it is him, he’s fast.” 

“It was him. Apparently Scott and Isaac were at the house, they thought we were meeting there or something. Although I don’t know how much I believe that with how much they reeked of each other, but that’s another story. Anyway, Scott heard you pull up and was walking out the front door when he saw the Bouda jump you. He and Isaac fought it off and got you here.” 

“Okay, one more question. Why weren’t you here when I woke up? Everyone stayed, except you.” 

“I went to the house and tried to track a scent, but there was nothing.” 

“Oh… okay. Well, sorry. Has Lydia cracked his address yet?” 

“Yeah. Scott’s there right now. I’m gonna take over when I leave here.” 

“You can go then if you need to. I’m sure Scott’s bored.” 

“I doubt it. Isaac volunteered to keep him company.” 

“Great. Greatest year of my life so far. I lose my boyfriend, end up in the hospital, and now my best friend has a new best friend.” 

“Um… Stiles, I don’t think they’re best friends. When I said they reeked of each other, I meant they _reeked_ of each other.” 

“Oh…” then it clicked slowly. “Oh! Oh! Oh my God! Scott has some serious explaining to do!” 

“That’s not fair, is it? You’re allowed to date guys and he isn’t?” 

“I didn’t date guys plural. I dated the one guy. I dated you. That’s totally different.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

“Go take over watch. If I know Scott, then I doubt any actual watching is going on right now.” 

“You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, go. You aren’t my keep, so you aren’t responsible for me anymore.” 

“I’m always responsible for you.” 

They didn’t say bye. Derek just stood, turned, and left. The door had barely closed before Stiles had his phone in his hand and was texting Scott, _Isaac, really?_

As soon as the text showed it had sent, Stiles picked up the envelope from Derek. Inside was a ‘Get Well’ card. Stiles opened it and there was a folded sheet of paper inside. Unfolding it, he recognized Derek’s handwriting immediately. It wasn’t a long note, but Derek never was a man of many words, so Stiles began: 

_Dear Stiles,_

_I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you. You know I love you more than anything and I’d give up the world if I could. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. You’re the love of my life, Stiles, my mate. I’m stronger with you by my side. I need you back and I’m willing to do whatever it takes._

_-Derek Hale_

Stiles sniffled. He always got emotional when Derek got mushy. It’d been months since Derek and Erica had done what they did. Stiles wanted more than anything to have his Sourwolf back, but he was struggling. How could he forgive him? He needed help from someone smart. He needed Lydia.


End file.
